


My Maiden

by NCC_1019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_1019/pseuds/NCC_1019
Summary: Queliot Week 2019 Prompt 7: Soulmates>Yeah right.< Eliot thought >why should something like soulmates exist. It just wouldn’t be fair. Who was to say that they found each other?<





	My Maiden

“That is rubbish Margo. Why would any sane and logical person ever believe that the universe would bother to make sure that anyone would be happy. The universe is a bitch and she doesn’t care for anyone. Soulmates are a fairytale that Stepford wives tell themselves so they don’t feel bad and then they go on to drown their sorrows in cheap alcohol regardless.” With that Eliot raised his glass and drowned the last of his cocktail.

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I was just suggesting that you go speak to him. You do have the same tattoo on your wrist as he has. It is worth a try and you yourself said that he is cute.”

 

“Yes and I believe that your response was that he wasn’t that cute. You know just as well as I do that those tattoos are everything but reliable and I don’t answer well to any order, so fuck you. I’m gonna get myself another drink.”

 

“You do that and than you are gonna take a drink to him. For fuck sake pussy up. He is a first year after all and all alone at an impromptu cocktail party you are throwing.” With that Margo turned and left Eliot to his own devices. But not without humming “love and marriage, love and marriage go together like a horse and carriage” as she was leaving. Even though she couldn’t see it Eliot flipped her off.

 

>Yeah right.< Eliot thought >why should something like soulmates exist. It just wouldn’t be fair. Who was to say that they found each other?< He knew no one who actually found their soulmate. Whenever someone talked about it it always were stories about a friend of a friend having found their soulmate. To Eliot that screamed false hope and false hole in something like love was not sounding Eliot could deal with.

 

He looked down at his wrist and traced the pattern of the tattoo with his fingers. It reminded him of a mosaic forming the outline of some kind of a fruit, maybe a peach.

 

When he looked up his eyes fell on the cute first year. His name was Quentin Coldwater. Eliot had shown Quentin to his entrance test at the beginning of the year. He had waited in front of the school laying on a small stonewall. He had been given the card with Quentins name and had pictured … Actually he had no idea what he had pictured, but not this young man. With his long hair and babbling and looking utterly lost walking towards Eliot. He looked even more lost than most people upon finding himself at Brakesbill. It was just that something about him indeared him to Eliot before they even had spoken ten words with each other and it had send a thrill through Eliot knowing that Quentin was following him without knowing where they were heading.

 

Quenting was standing in a corner of the room looking just as lost as he had when he entered Brakesbill. Earlier Alice had been standing next to him and they had appeared to have at least some kind of conversation but now he was alone and almost looked lonely. His eyes scattered around the room and Eliot imagined that Quentin wished he had one of his “Fillroy and Further” books with him.

 

Eliot decided to join Quentin. There wouldn’t be any harm in that right?

 

“Quentin you look as though you might burst into flames at any given moment. I am here to rescue you fair young maiden and bring some sparks of joy into your life.”

 

“I … it’s actually not that bad. I’m quite used to this hind of situation at parties. By the way, why does everyone assume that I’m some kind of maiden as you put it so nicely.”

 

“Oh Quentin it is your pure heart and the inability to utter two sentences without rambling or blushing. I however don’t mind it. You look very cute when you blush.” At that Quentin turned bright red and Eliot put one arm on Quentins shoulder.

 

“You know I have the distinctive feeling that at any other party you would hove fled and hid somewhere with a book.”

 

“Well ...” Quentin seemed embarrassed at that. “I … I try to fit in here. These are my people after all.”

 

“That does sound a bit forced. Don’t you have anyone you like being around?”

 

“It seems as though I haven’t found my Margo yet.”

 

“Well I don’t think there is anyone who could come close to being Margo but I have a feeling you don’t need a Margo. You need someone who gets you out of your head and stop thinking for a second. Someone who dragges you out to live your life and reminds you to live it properly. What do you say?” While talking Eliots hand, the one that didn’t lie on Quentins shoulders, slowly traced up and down Quentins arm.

 

“Are you volunteering?” Quentin raised his eyebrows and slowly turned in Eliots arms so he could look at him better.

 

“Maybe ...” Eliots fingers reached Quentins tattoo on his wrist. It looked like a fruit made by a mosaic but slightly different, like a plum maybe. As Eliots fingers reached the tattoo Quentin surged forward and locked his lips with Eliots. The kiss aiming to be nothing more than a connection of lips, a show of affection, stopped Eliot dead in his tracks.

 

Suddenly he saw Quentin kneeling in front of him and he himself laying a crown on Quentins head. He was himself kneeling in front of Quentin, looking up to him with so much adoration in his eyes it hurt as Quentin crowned him. He saw one of a million hugs and embraces filled with care, adoration and love. He saw himself dying for Quentin and Quentin dying for him.

 

Then he more felt than saw a life well lived. A first kiss in a familiar setting under the night shy. Two lovers in a passionate embrace happy to have found each other and to hold and fuck each other. A million dinners and breakfasts. Caring for each other through sickness and health. A family, their family. A wife they both loved, even though in different ways and because of different reasons. A child, their child and the eternal love one has for their child. Also the constant fears that started the moment they know there was going to be a child in their midst. The proud feeling of seeing their son do so well in life and becoming a man, finding love of his own.

 

Eliots breath coughed at that and he realized the yearn he felt. He wanted all of this. He wanted a first kiss, a first night together, a first date. He wanted anniversaries and birthdays and a family and apperently he wanted all of this with Quentin, wanted it desperately.

 

“OK. Maybe there is such a thing as soulmates.” Quentin seemed as affected as Eliot was.

 

“You know. Whatever that was, lets just see where this leads. I mean why the fuck not, right?”

 

At this Eliot had to laugh. “Yes, why the fuck not.” And with that Eliot pressed Quentin against the closest suffice, which was the wall behind them, and kissed Quentin properly. Quentin forgot to overthinking anything at that. Unknown to them their tattoos expanded. Now the lines “peaches and plums motherfucker” were written under their little mosaic. A promise to theme that they get to live their lifes and experience the beauty of all life. Sometimes the universe does care and sometimes it needs a little help from loyal friends.


End file.
